Don't Judge
by wow60
Summary: Hermione tells Ron not to judge her before he knows her. First year. OneShot. R/HR.


**Don't Judge**

Summary: Set in first year R/HR fluff. Hermione tells Ron not to judge before he knows her.

"_She's a nightmare, honestly, no wonder she hasn't got any friends!"_

Hermione Granger, first year muggle-born at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was crying in the girls toilets. She has been crying for hours and hours for what Ronald Weasley said. She just gave him advice on a spell and he said nasty things about her for it. She cried even more.

Even when Hermione was in a muggle school people used to pick on her the way she looked. Brown, long, bushy hair, goofy teeth, smart brain, everybody used to call her a nerd.

Hermione was shocked, but relieved when she had a letter from Albus Dumbledore (the Headmaster). Hermione thought this sounded pretty much like her. Even though her parents are muggles, she believed in magic.

Hermione started to wonder if she had any feelings for Ronald Weasley. She thought he looked pretty cute, but she didn't actually know him to fancy him. Hermione would love someone to love her when she's older. She just wished she never gets judged before hand.

Hermione let out a few more tears and a sob until a soft tap on the toilet door arrived.

"Hermione", said a familiar voice, "can I talk to you?"

_Ronald Weasley_.

"Oh no", Hermione said to herself, "what should I do? Tell him to go away? Sit here and ignore the knocking or just open the door and let him explain?"

Hermione decided she would ignore it, but Ronald Weasley would not give up that easily.

"Please", he said softly, "I know you're in there"

Hermione sighed, got up and unlocked the toilet door. She stepped out to see a scared red-headed first year boy.

"I-I'm sorry f-for what I-I said", Ron stuttered as soon as she stepped out.

Hermione didn't look convinced.

_She's quite pretty_ Ron thought.

"What I-I said was horrible. I d-didn't mean to make you cry"

"Well you did", Hermione said harshly, trying to walk past, but Ron gently grabbed her wrist. They stood still for a while like this, Ron's hand touching Hermione's wrist. Hermione thought Ronald's hands were soft as a pillow and Ron thought that her wrist was smooth as silk.

_Maybe I am developing feelings for this red-head after all…_

Ron finally came back to reality and slowly released his hand from her wrist, sad to do so.

"U-Um, t-that's all I've come for. To apologize. I-I h-hope you can f-forgive me"

Ron turned to leave but,

"I forgive you", Hermione said quickly.

Ron turned around; he smiled at her, "Really?"

"Yes. But next time if your going to say something bad about me, get to know me first before you judge", she teased.

Ron gave a little chuckle while Hermione grinned at him. Ron started to hold out his hand,

"Friends?" he asked.

Hermione looked down at the hand and gave out a small gasp.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron, coming closer.

"I-I've n-never h-had a friend b-before", it was her turn to stutter.

"Oh", he managed, "Well don't worry. You'll have me and Harry. We'll be your friends", he gave her a reassuring smile.

"R-really? M-me being friends with H-Harry Potter and R-Ronald Weasley?" she asked brightly.

"Yep", Ron replied, "So what do you say? _Best_ friends?"

He held out his hand again. He added _best_ onto friends. Hermione decided to hug him.

"Oh thank you!" she said and gave a smell peck on his cheek which made him blush.

"No problem. Do you want to walk back with me to the common room?" he asked.

"Sure", and Ron and Hermione walked back to the common room in comfortable conversation until Hermione introduced herself properly to Harry and Ron.

"Oh and by the way", Ron whispered in her ear while Harry was busy copying Hermione's notes for homework because he was completely stuck, "call me Ron instead of Ronald"

_Ron_, Hermione thought,_ that's kind of adorable. I can work with that._

"Sure thing, _Ron_", she whispered back.

Looks like it wasn't a bad day after all.

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed reading my story!


End file.
